newandimprovedmilkandquackersshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia Gameria:EQ:User of the Month
User of the Month is an award given to a user of Encyclopedia Quackeria who has made great contributions. *A. User of the Month :*1. This is awarded to one user each month, who will be featured on the homepage, and contain a link to a page that highlights why they received the award and the work they have done. :*2. Procedures ::*a. These clauses outline the process of the User of the Month award. ::*b. Eligibility :::*i. A user must have contributed for at least one (1) month in order to qualify. :::*ii. A user must have made at least one hundred (100) edits in order to qualify. :::*iii. Anyone can nominate any other user except themselves. :::*iv. Anyone who requests that another user nominate them will be disqualified for six (6) months. :::*v. Anyone who complains that they have not been nominated will be disqualified for six (6) months. ::*c. Nomination process :::*i. The nominator will create a nomination page and list reasons why the person should be nominated. :::*ii. Everyone except the user who is nominated can contribute to the discussion and show their support or oppose for the nomination. :::*iii. Nomination discussions expire after (3) months. After this, a user can be renominated. :::*iv. On the last day of each month the next month's User of the Month will be determined based on the following formula: (Number of Supports)-(Number of Opposed)=Nomination Rating. The current user with the highest nomination rating at the time will be awarded "User of the Month" for the following month. Winners When someone is awarded with UOTM, they will be spotlighted on the main page. The following is the basic format of their spotlight: *Their USERNAME, the DATE they first edited *If they are a bureaucrat, adminsitrator, rollback and/or chat moderator, include that and the DATE they were promoted *Include specific contributions, projects, etc. the user has been involved in *Include how they interact with the community and how much involvement they have in community discussion. Nominate IMPORTANT: YOU CANNOT NOMINATE YOURSELF. ANYONE WHO NOMINATES THEMSELVES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FOR SIX (6) MONTHS. To nominate someone, use the following form: *1. Replace USERNAME with the username of the person you wish to nominate in the box below. *2. If that person has already been nominated, do not create another nomination page unless the nomination page is an archive, then you would add a "/2" or /"3" etc. after their name. (Example: USERNAME/2 or USERNAME/3) *3. Click the button to create the nomination page. *4. On the nomination page, state your reasons for why you believe the user you nominated should be awarded User of the Month. *5. When you save the page, post the nomination to the EQ:Nominations page so that all nominations are listed in one place. preload=Template:UOTM/preload prefix=EQ:User of the Month/nominations/ default=USERNAME buttonlabel=Submit bgcolor=#eeeeff width=75 Currently disqualified: Nominations Main page template When someone is awarded User of the Month, use this template to display the information: Archive The following is an archive of previous nominations, either successful or unsuccessful: Category:User of the Month